Strawberry Nation
by Fellest
Summary: Contains YURI. With the summer holidays coming, will Alice and Matilda be able to pass their mid-year? And will the mysterious etoile, Francis, be able to help her? For Strawberry Panic fans: characters will be OC to you.


**WARNING: There's lots of random French thrown in there, there's meanings at the end!**

**Strawberry Nation**

_WARNING: This is YURI, not yaoi. If you don't like lesbians, go somewhere else! Now that, that's settled, this is just a note to make sure where all on the same page here. I felt bad about asking for a Hetalia Yuri community, on live journal, and not posting anything, so here it is._

_This is a cross-over with Strawberry Panic, about a place with three boarding schools, all of which are populated with females. They're kind of like nunneries, since they're built on a monastery, accept everyone's gay. Here's the short character list (The Hetalia characters will be acting a little different to the ones in Strawberry Panic, just to give it a little variety.):_

_Matilda (Matthew) – Nagisa Aoi  
Alice (Alfred) – Tamao Suzumi  
Francis (Francois) – Shizuma Hanazono  
Elizabeth (Arthur) – Miyuki Rokujo_

_I might blow this out into a whole story later, using all the characters, but I haven't got time now so I'll just put this up instead._

Matilda's Affection is seen by Deux:

Matilda sat on the grass, her long, blonde hair caressing over her shoulders and to the sides of the book. She moved a slender finger up to his nose and moved his glasses back up to her mauve-blue eyes, before continuing to read. Her slender frame, and large _chest,_ was covered by the St. Miator's dark blue nun uniform. She sighed as she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Hey Matilda, there you are girl!" Two long, slim legs stopped next to the Canadian and moved down, bringing with them a young woman the same age as Matilda. She was thin with short, wavy blonde hair, bright blue eyes and flawless light tanned skin. Unlike Matilda, who was proper and wore her uniform, Alice was always the rebel, tying her t-shirt up under the breast; black shorts, and her school jacket falling loosely off her shoulders.

Matilda closed her book, placed it down and turned to her friend. "You seem happy about something. Do speak sweetie."

Alice screeched at hearing herself being called sweetie by someone she cared about SO much. She kissed Matilda, enthusiastically, on the cheek and said, with a wink, "Mid terms are almost here, that means that it's almost time for…"

She waited for Matilda to guess. When the girl gave her an inquisitive look, she sighed and said, "The Summer Holidays of cause! We can go to the beach, and I'll _finally _be able to see you in that new swim-suit!"

Matilda flinched, wondering how her best friend, and room mate, found out about that. "Have you been going through my stuff again?"

Alice looked at her, with wide eyes, and then giggled. "Well… the delivery came and you weren't in the room, so… I signed for it. And since I did, I decided to… take a peek—"

"Alice, I wish you'd ask first…" snapped Matilda, picking up her book again.

She was about to resume reading, when a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and pushed her to the ground, backwards. But she was more surprised by the pair of soft, apple-tasting lips crushed against her own. Alice kneaded their lips together gently, nipping at Matilda's bottom lip a couple of times. The American took in a deep breath and moved away, smiling down at her friend.

Without warning, she was suddenly thrown off by a disgruntled Canadian beauty. Matilda, blushing all the way to her neck, touched her lips and glared at her friend. "I don't mind you kissing me in the dorm, but can you not do it in public… please?"

Alice laughed, sitting back up in front of her friend. She clapped her hands to her chest and said, with an affectionate blush across her face, "My God, your lips are so soft and plump and juicy; and you taste so sweet… literally. Maybe you should cut back on the maple syrup, or your blood will turn into it…"

Matilda squeaked as Alice threw herself at the girl again; this time, she wrapped her arms around the Canadian's waist. She rubbed her head against her friend's stomach and sighed, "Oh, why don't you turn your eyes to me, beautiful?"

Running her hands through Alice's conditioned hair, she smiled down gently and whispered, "I'm sorry, lovely: maybe, some day, we'll be happy together…"

*****

Matilda walked through the garden nurseries: seeing as it was such a beautiful day, she decided to do her essay, on Shakespeare's _Sonnet XX,_ in the gardens. As she passed one of the green houses, she stopped and noticed someone in it. She was a tall, young lady with beautiful blonde hair tied up in a bun behind her head. She had shinning pale skin and very, _very,_ curvy features under her navy blue nun uniform.

The woman was watering some red flowers, which lay in a long pot. She looked up, with what seemed to be eyes bluer then the ocean's, from her watering and saw Matilda, who instantly blushed. The woman placed down her watering can and waved at the Canadian, smiling. Matilda waved back nervously. The woman gestured her into the green house, pointing at a door to their left (right). Matilda nodded and went inside.

"Well aren't you a little _chéri_, _ce qui est votre nom, beau_?" asked the women, who strolled over to Matilda. She placed one hand on the Canadian's shoulder and the other under her chin. She moved Matilda's head to the left, gently, and then the right. Pondering, she came to the conclusion, "Yes… yes, you are _assez – _pretty. No, that's the word… You have this eloquent beauty about you, but you're also very innocent- no, I can't seem to think of the word…"

"My friend" began Matilda, nervously, "Alice: she says I'm sweet."

"_Doux _?" The woman shook her head. "No… you're much _more_ then that. I'll think of it soon, _mon cher,_ but tell me: what is the _nom_ of this beauty who stands before me?"

Matilda blushed and stuttered, "I'm, I'm Matilda, and… um, what's yours, Miss?"

The woman bent down and moved in close, so that they were only a breath away. She opened her cherry red lips and said, with the scent of fruit coming from them, "Matilda… what a lovely name. Very _François _indeed… Just like mine- Francis."

"Francis? That's a, um, very pretty name… I always did like that name," muttered Matilda, feeling two arms wrapped themselves around her waist, drawing her closer.

Francis smiled, "You like my name, do you? Well, I like your's too, it matches you. Plus, I figured out the word that _vous décrit_."

Matilda looked up at her with wide eyes, an affectionate smile across her face. Francis nodded and said, simply, "_Magnifique!_"

*****

Alice sat on the bed anxiously. She was so excited to see her best friend in a bathing suit that she couldn't sit still. Clutching the mattress below, she yelled out, "Come on, Maddie, how long does it take to put on swim wear? You wear too much clothing; that's the problem, isn't it?!"

Matilda's head ducked out of the bathroom, face flustered. "Al, I'm almost done, promise; and don't yell, we'll get into trouble again."

Alice sighed as the pretty head returned to the bathroom. A moment later, the slightly curvy figure of her – _secret love interest _– I mean, friend, stepped out. She was wearing a one-piece, low cut, deep red bathing suit with a white polar bear cub sitting on the front. She had her hands over her, very busty chest, as she turned around. On the left butt-cheek was a syrup coloured Maple Leaf.

Alice tried to repress a screech, watching the gorgeous form in front of her. "Oh my God, Maddie, you look _sooo_ cute in that. It's like, totally you, and it brings out your sexy side. I can't wait to see you swim in it…"

Matilda eeped, backing up a little as she said, "Al- Alice, I don't know about this. I think it's a bit too revealing, I think I'll go change—"

"No, Maddie…" Alice grabbed her friends arm and tried to pull her back. The Canadian groaned as Alice pushed her onto the bed, taking a seat next to her. As she crossed her legs, the American told her, "Alright, I just want to do your hair now."

"My hair, for the beach?" Matilda looked sceptical at her.

"Yeah," Alice winked, moving behind her friend. She got the brush from her side table and began stroking it through Matilda's hair. It wasn't too hard to do, since the girl always kept her hair neat, but Alice liked touching it, and would find any excuse to get close. As she brushed, she asked, "So, think you will pass your pre-exams?"

Matilda sighed, "I guess so, but I'm a little nervous about my French one."

"Yeah, you keep talking in… what did you call it in Canada?"

"_Quebecois_, Alice… and yes, it will probably _bone_ me this year. Maybe I should go get some help, I heard that the _Etoile_ is supposed to be really good and helpful, maybe I should ask her?" She sighed, realising, "But I don't even know who she is…"

"Why don't you ask Elizabeth—"

"Alice!" gasped the Canadian, "You're suppose to say _Miss. Elizabeth._"

Alice placed the hair brush down and began pulling Matilda's hair together, gently. "All I know is is that the School President is a royal pain in the arse. She gave me, like, two lots of detentions when I first came here: how am I supposed to act around her?"

"Well, you did flood the girl's bathroom and then set fire to the cooking rooms."

Alice snuffed at it and tied Matilda's hair up in a small bun. "That was by accident: I didn't mean to break that tap off. And I _accidentally_ put that tea towel on the stove: I didn't know that the hot plate was on, it didn't look on…"

She moved from behind Matilda, off the bed to come to stand in front of her friend. Alice thought for a moment before clicking her fingers, "That's it, I got it." She then dug into a draw, under her table, and took out something small. Matilda backed away a little as her friend came at her. "Matilda, stop it, I'm not going to hurt you."

The Canadian closed her eyes as Alice straddled her legs. She felt something tug at the left side of her fringe, pulling it back. She opened her eyes as the weight came off her legs.

"I said I wouldn't hurt you; you should trust me a little more, beautiful." Matilda saw her wink, before turning her attention to the thing in her hair. Alice giggled and brought her friend to her feet. "Yeah, you should go and take a look."

They went over to one of the study desks, looking into the mirror. In her hair was a maple beret clip with two green leaves under it. It actually looked very nice on the Canadian, especially as she blushed, like what she was doing now. Alice placed her arms around her best friend's chest and asked, into her ear, "Do you like it, love?"

Matilda nodded, "It's so nice, thank you sweetie."

*****

Francis sat at a table in Strawberry Café, taking a sip of her tea. Across from her was the St. Miator School President, Miss. Elizabeth. She was a stern, pouty young woman with deep green eyes. Her long, dirty blonde hair was tied up into two pigtails, caressing over her dark green uniform, that resembled more of a military uniform then of a student council blazer.

She was looking down at her novel, through glass covered eyes. With a slender finger, she moved them up and kept reading. Francis sighed, placing her cup down, and asked, "Chéri, can I ask you something?"

The English woman moved her gaze to the woman. "Go on…"

"Have you heard of a student called Matilda?"

"Did she give you her last name?" Francis shook her head. "You idiot, you always move too fast for your own good… Wait, Matilda? I think I have heard the name before…"

The French woman looked hopefully at her _friend_.

"Yes, does she have long blonde hair and weird, yet pretty, blue eyes? Yeah, I know her: She has a moron for a friend who keeps getting into trouble. I had to give that poor girl a detention once, because she got caught up in one of stupid friend's pranks." She looked over at Francis, whose eyes were lit up. "Why?"

Francis giggled, scratching her cheek. "I met her in the _roseraie_ the other day. She's so cute; I just want to see her again. It was funny, though; I was watering the _rouge_ roses when I saw her."

Elizabeth glared up. "How's that funny, you idiot?"

"So harsh…" Francis leaned over and took a strand of the English woman's hair. Twirling it in her finger's, she said, "The girl reminded me of another _jeune fille_, when I first came here. That girl was very nervous and _doux_ too. Those _rouge_ roses will always have a special place in my heart, right next to the _bleu_ ones…"

Elizabeth looked away, taking a sip of her tea. A small smile twitched at the side of her mouth. As she paid more attention to her drink, she didn't notice Francis moving her chair around to sit next to her. She squeaked quietly as the French woman poked her in the ribs. She turned, eye twitching, "What the hell, Francis?"

The French woman giggled, caressing the side of the English woman's cheek. "Sorry, you've been a bit quiet today, so I decided to lighten you up a bit."

Elizabeth could only watch her, trying her best to inch away from the French woman. Francis noticed the book on the table: _Shakespeare's Sonnets._ She picked it up and asked, "What sonnet are you reading, _chéri_?"

The English woman sighed, grabbed the book from the other woman's hands and said, "We're reviewing over sonnets I to XX in studies. Why do you care, Frenchy?"

Francis caressed the other woman's cheek, again, and said, "It is about un-recognised love, isn't it? That girl, Matilda, was reading a book just like this when I saw her."

"Good for her—"

Elizabeth froze: Francis had her lips on her cheek and a hand under her chin. Her hand clutching onto the English novel as a blush covered her cheeks. The French woman finally moved away and whispered into the English woman's ear, "_Vous savez qu'I' ; le ll toujours se protègent et s'inquiètent de vous, la cause I' ; le ll soit toujours cette grande soeur que vous avez toujours eue besoin…_"

*****

Matthew walked down the hall, keeping an eye out for any signs of the President, or even the _Etoile_. She stopped at the front doors, sighing. She had no idea where to look for people like those; they normally kept to themselves. Then she remembered: _That pretty woman as the rose gardens seemed to know French; maybe she'll be nice enough to teach me…_

She smiled at the idea, getting a little hoped up on it. She began to jog down the steps, heading towards the roses, in the blazing sun. She stopped outside the glass door, ecstatic at the fact that Francis was there. She knocked on the glass and opened it ajar, asking, "May I come in please?"

The woman turned around and grinned, stretching out her arms. "Ah, _mon chéri, _come to me, sweet heart. What brings you back here besides the scent, _magnifique_?"

Matilda blushed, walking over to the other woman. She was pulled into an almost _back-breaking_ hug by the French woman, which she quite happily obliged. After a moment of the embrace, and Francis rubbing the younger woman's back, making her blush, they pulled away. With the large grin still on her face, Francis asked, "So what do I deserve the honour, _mon douz_?"

Matilda started to play with her hair and asked, "Do you think you could help me with my French exam? You seem to know French, so I guess…"

"Ah, my _assez_," the French woman placed a finger over the Canadian's lips and said, "Of cause, _petit_, that is because I am from France myself. But, I wonder, where are you from, my lovely?"

Matilda removed her hand from her hair, realising how rude it looks, and said, "I'm from Canada."

"Canada, how _fantastique_: no wonder you're so lovely." The Canadian blushed at this, until a hand gently caressed her cheek. Francis brought their lips together, the combined scent of fruit and sugar wafting between them…

*****

Alice was crouching outside the green house, behind a bush. She bit her thumb as she watched the show from her hidey-hole. Eye twitching as the two women embraced. About to jump in there, she was startled by a hand on her shoulder. "You stupid yank, what do you think _your_ doing?"

The American turned around slowly to see a very ticked off Englishman. Elizabeth took her hand down and placed it on her hips. In a stern voice, she said, "Alice, what are you doing, you shouldn't be spying on others. Go away at once!"

"But, but, my friend's in there! She could be in trouble—"

"I don't care, Miss Alice, just go- is that your friend in there? Matilda?" Alice nodded, wondering about the suspicious changed in mood. Elizabeth returned her gaze to the girl and asked, "By any chance, are those two—"

"No! They can't be, I won't—" A tear dribbled down Alice's cheek.

Elizabeth sighed, whipping the tear away with her thumb before returning her attention to the two young women. "Oh Francis, have you finally found one that you can call _amour_?"

Alice looked at her and asked, "What do you mean… Miss?"

The English woman looked back at her and said, with an un-usual smile upon her face, "Even the most popular people in the world can be lonely. Francis has always, some what, isolated herself from everyone else, without even realising it…"

"How come?"

Elizabeth shrugged and looked back at the two, who were now kissing. "I don't know why, and I don't think she does either. Maybe she scares everyone away with how she is. But don't worry," she placed a hand on the American's shoulder and continued, "Francis is very kind; your friend is in good hands, okay?"

Alice nodded, looking back at the two as well…

_Author Note:_

_Alright, I'm stopping there because I haven't got enough time to go into a whole story line. Okay, so here are just a few things you need to know about the story._

_Shakespears Sonnets were about two things. The first 120 sonnets are about a man's invisible affections for another man; like in Sonnet 20 (XX) where he describes the man's beauty as that of a woman's. The last 20 is about the man and his mysterious, who don't get along with each other. I liked Sonnet 20, and thought it had some relevance here, so I stashed in a few references to it ^_^_

I got the French from Babelfish!

Chéri – Darling,

Ce qui est votre nom, beau – What's your name, beautiful?

Assez – Pretty.

Doux – Sweet?

Mon Cher – My dear,

Vous décrit – Describes you.

Magnifique – Gorgeous

Quebecois – French Canadian

Etoile – Star

Roseraie – Rose Garden

Rouge – Red

Jeune fille – Young girl

Bleu – Blue

Petit – Small, Young

Fantastique – Fantastic

Amour – Love

'Vous savez qu'I' ; le ll toujours se protègent et s'inquiètent de vous, la cause I' ; le ll soit toujours cette grande soeur que vous avez toujours eue besoin…'

--

'You know that I'll always protect and care about you, because I'll always be that big sister you always needed...'


End file.
